


Sad Stockings

by catvampcrazines



Series: The Pydia Stocking Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Emotional Trauma, Established Relationship, F/M, Future!Pydia, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia's trauma from being a banshee., Mild mention of blood, POV Peter Hale, Partnership, Peter caring for her., Sad Lydia, Stockings, Trauma, banshee - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent comfort as she sways on her feet. Peter POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Stockings

Peter tenderly rolls them down her thighs - after she’s had a long, dreadful day and just wants to forget the images of blood and gore still imprinted on the insides of her eyelids - feeling her unsteady on her feet as she combs her fingers through his hair gratefully.

He’s soft kisses and carefully watching eyes.

She’s crying softly by the time he has her step out of them, tugging on his shoulders because she doesn’t want the sounds to come out, needs to bury them in his chest. He stands up and holds her tight until she tells him she wants the shower.

Much later, he makes sure to throw a couple of packages into the glove box of her car. Neither of them mention the tiny specks of red that were on the stockings he’d covertly thrown away. 

 

(♥)


End file.
